Not Worth The Frown Lines
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Nothing is ever simple in Harry's life. Not even his soulmate.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

_For Lucy. I love you, never change cause you're awesome :D _

**Beta'd by Elizabeth **

**Word Count** \- 5000

* * *

**Not Worth The Frown Lines **

* * *

"You can't justify murder by masking it with a cause, Kingsley!" Harry snapped, glaring at the minister. "It's what the Death Eaters did and I won't stand by and pretend like I accept that as a suitable solution to this!"

Kingsley rubbed a hand over his face. "I _agree _with you, Harry, but the idea is gaining popularity by the day, and the Wizengamot are giving it serious thought."

Harry shook his head. "All this does is make us as bad as they were. That's not justice, it's revenge and it's _bullshit!" _

"So what is the solution?" Kingsley asked, hands spread wide in question. "You know that people are going to think you're standing against this because your soulmate's father would be one of the first to go through the veil if the idea actually becomes a reality."

Harry frowned. "What the hell does Draco have to do with this? I don't even speak with him beyond what we must for the bond. I see him even less, and honestly, Kingsley, I wouldn't piss on Lucius if he was on fire."

"Don't hold back, will you," Kingsley replied dryly.

Harry slumped back in his seat, the fight leaving him. "We can't let them do this."

"We'll find a way, Harry."

…

"You say that it's not about your soulmate, Mr Potter?"

Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes. It was probably about the least professional thing he could have done, and with so much riding on it, he had to be professional.

"I do, Madam," he replied quietly. "My reasons for fighting against such a motion has nothing to do with Draco and everything to do with the reason we fought against Voldemort in the first place."

"The motion means that we would no longer have to worry about those who followed _him _getting together to cause more… unpleasantness."

"Is that what we're calling it these days?" Harry muttered. "The motion calls for murder, Madam, and that's not something I will support—no matter who is proposing it. Yes, they did terrible things, and yes they should be punished for their heinous crimes, but throwing them through the veil indiscriminately is not justice."

"Indiscriminately? They are Death Eaters, Mr Potter."

"But did they all commit the same crimes? Can you prove that every person carrying the dark mark murdered, raped or tortured? Can you prove it without doubt? Because the trials that we've already sat through prove that you cannot."

The seated Wizengamot shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Kingsley's lips tilted slightly with approval for a brief moment. Harry concentrated himself on the speaker, Madam Linshill, the woman who had been heading the movement since its inception.

"Well, as it happens, I wasn't on the—"

"That doesn't matter," Harry said, interrupting her. He didn't care that he was being rude. "The Wizengamot sat in judgement, and the Death Eaters were given sentences that matched the severity of their crimes. Many of them will never know freedom."

"And yet some, like your soulmate, walked free."

"Draco Malfoy was coerced into taking the mark. He was younger than the Wizarding age of consent, and therefore, cannot be held under the contract the Dark Mark signifies. He was sentenced to house arrest and community service, both of which he has completed to the satisfaction of the court. He's served his punishment, and as far as Wizarding Law stands, he should not be punished further. At the time of his sentence, neither of us, nor the Wizengamot or the public, knew that he was my soulmate, so you cannot claim that his sentence was lessened as a favour to me."

She scowled at him. "That is all, Mr Potter. Thank you for your time."

Harry nodded to her and then swept his gaze over the Wizengamot. While he wouldn't count any of them as his friends, he did consider some of them as acquaintances, and he had respect for many of them.

"I address those of you who _were _here during the trials. We sat together. We listened to testimony, and we heard the gruesome details of crimes committed under the rule of a madman. You saw justice when you passed sentences to each and everyone of those caught. Please, think before you vote on a law that encourages murder as a way forward. There's been enough death already; we do not need more. Thank you for allowing me to speak."

He nodded once and swept from the room, his robes billowing slightly around him as he walked.

He could only hope now that they would listen to his words. He hated to throw his status around, had never consciously done it before, but for this, he would. The last thing the wizarding world needed was more cause for separation, no matter the cause.

…

"I read about you speaking in front of the Wizengamot," Draco said, eyes on the table between them. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, but which part are you speaking about in particular?" Harry asked.

They were sitting in a cafe in Muggle London, their usual haunt for their bi-monthly meet-ups. It was comfortably anonymous, for both of them.

"That I've served my punishment."

"Yes, I meant it," Harry said softly. "You… in the grand scheme of crimes committed, Draco, you didn't even truly scratch the surface."

Draco looked up, met Harry's eyes, and then looked away quickly. Harry held his sigh. As uncomfortable as he was, as he'd always been, that Draco was his soulmate, Harry hated seeing the man so… unsure of himself.

Since the war ended, since his trial, and then later, finding out they were meant to be 'together forever' as it were, Draco had become a much different man than the boy he'd once been.

Not that it was necessarily a bad thing that he'd changed, but one thing Harry had almost always admired in Draco had been his sense of self, and he'd lost that.

It wasn't easy to witness.

"How are you getting on at Merlin?" he asked, mostly for conversation, but also because he was genuinely interested. Draco had gone into Merlin University almost as soon as he was done with his punishment. He was training to become a healer.

Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome, as far as Harry was concerned.

"It's going well. I have exams coming up, so there's been, you know, lots of studying."

Harry nodded. "How long until you qualify?"

"I have another year," Draco replied quietly. "I, uh, I heard you were promoted?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. Mostly in name to be honest."

"You got team leader, Harry. That's impressive for someone so young."

"It'd be more impressive if I was sure it wasn't because of my name."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Even I know that you've been successful since you joined the Hit Wizards. You got the job on skill."

"It looked like it hurt you to say that. Was it physically painful?" Harry asked, teasing clear in his tone.

Draco cracked a smile. "I've used up my quota of compliments for a year, so please don't have a crisis until at least next year."

Harry snorted.

…

"Hey, Teddybear," Harry greeted, picking him up as he sped towards him down the garden path. Andromeda stood at the door, smiling at the two of them. She pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek when he reached her and waved him inside.

Teddy was talking a mile a minute about seeing some animals at the park, and he was so excited, Harry was worried he was actually going to talk himself into passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Breathe, kid," he prompted.

Teddy stopped talking and giggled.

"How are you, dear?" Andromeda asked, flicking her wand at the kettle. "Still busy at work?"

Harry nodded. "You know how it is. No rest for the wicked, so no rest for me."

She smiled, but then her smile dimmed. "I heard Madam Linshill is still pushing the motion, despite the downturn in popularity since your appearance. Have you heard anything more on that?"

Harry sighed. "Kingsley has some ideas, but… I just don't know how comfortable I am with them."

"Oh?"

"Unca Harry! I drewed you a picture!"

"Ooh, can I see?" Harry asked, carefully setting the squirming child down when he nodded happily. He ran off and Harry watched him go with a smile before he turned back to Andromeda.

"He wants me to return to society, as it were. With Draco on my arm."

"Ah. Have you spoken to Draco about that?"

Harry shook his head. "Kingsley only brought it up with me yesterday. I'm not due to see Draco again until this weekend. I just… we agreed when we found out about the bond that we'd keep it… distant, you know?"

Andromeda sighed sadly. "You kids, you're so determined to fight fate. Did you ever think that perhaps there's a reason Draco is your soulmate?"

"Of course I did," Harry replied softly. "I just… so much happened. So much, and not a whole lot of it was good, you know? And then, after Ginny… Everything happened so fast and I got scared, so when Draco suggested we just… didn't, it seemed so much easier. I didn't want to shackle him to me, you know? I was such a mess and… I was a mess."

"You know, decisions like that… they're not set in stone. Just because it was better at the time, it doesn't mean that it's going to be right for you forever. Perhaps it's time you and Draco had a real conversation, huh? You're not a mess these days, Harry. And neither is he."

"How did you and Ted do it?" Harry asked, leaning on the kitchen table. "There were so many odds against you and you still… you still managed to fall in love and be happy."

"He made me laugh," Andromeda said, a wistful smile on her face. "Ted's mother, I only met her once, she told me, 'Laugh often, long and hard. Laugh until you're gasping for breath.'. I took that to heart, because finding someone you can share that kind of joy with is a gift, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"Lookit! Lookit, Unca Harry!"

Harry took the paper from Teddy and grinned at the childish scribble. He could make out what he was fairly sure was two different dogs, and a duck and a squirrel, though the last was mostly because of Teddy's rambing when he'd first arrived.

"It's beautiful, Ted. I'll put it on the wall with the others when I get home, okay?"

Teddy nodded happily. "Did ya come to see me, Unca Harry? Are we going some place?"

"Not today, Ted. I just dropped in to drop off a few things for your grandma, that's all. I've gotta get to work soon."

Teddy's face fell.

"How's this though?" Harry added, hating to see the little boy look so disappointed. "If you're good for Grandma for the rest of this week, I'll take you to see some more animals this weekend?"

"Really?" Teddy gasped, eyes wide with excitement.

Harry smiled. "Really, really."

"I'll be so good, Unca Harry! Promise!"

Teddy hugged his legs, and Harry bent a little to pick him up again, holding him tight. "I love you, Teddybear."

"Love you too, Unca Harry."

Harry put him down and he scampered off. Before Harry could leave, Andromeda put her hand on his arm.

"Perhaps, this weekend," she said, mischief bright in her eyes, "you could invite Draco with you to take Teddy out. After all, they are second cousins."

Harry blinked. "That seems… like a lot. I'd hate to introduce Teddy to someone only for it to blow up in my face, you know?"

"You're a brilliant godfather, Harry. Think about it. I think it's a good idea."

He nodded and hugged her briefly. "Look after yourself," he murmured.

…

"So they want to use me to further a political agenda?" Draco asked. He seemed on the verge of being insulted, but mostly just seemed tired.

"They want to use us both," Harry replied softly. "And that's not why I'm asking you to spend the day with me. It would be a… good side effect but… it's not the main reason, okay?"

"Then what is the reason, Potter?"

Draco always resorted to using Harry's second name to distance himself when he was feeling vulnerable, Harry had noticed. It was an interesting tell, and certainly not one he'd be enlightening the blond about.

"When we first started this… meeting every fortnight to satisfy the bond… it worked. It still does I guess, but lately, I've been thinking that maybe… maybe I'd like more. If, you know, you'd like that too."

Draco frowned. "Are you… have you got a bad case of blue balls or something? Cause, you know, you can still… even around the bond, you can—"

"No. No, I do not have 'blue balls', Draco, Merlin. I have two fully functioning hands that do the job just fine. I just… we're soulmates for a reason, right?"

Draco nodded silently.

"You don't have to," Harry added, leaning back in his chair. "I don't want you to feel any pressure about this. I just… wanted you to know that the option is there."

"What do you have planned?"

"I'm taking Ted to the zoo," Harry replied, a smile arriving at the mere mention of his godson. "He saw dogs, a duck and squirrel at the park and was very excited by the animals. I figured he'd love the zoo after that."

"How old is he?"

"Five. He is… precious. And very energetic. And very talkative."

Draco's lips tilted up in a small smile. "I, uh, I guess I could come with you? I don't have any other plans for today."

Harry looked at him for a long moment, before he nodded. "Thank you."

Draco nodded silently and sipped at his coffee.

…

Harry was a little surprised to see Draco standing by the side of the entrance to the zoo when he arrived with Teddy. Draco hadn't wanted to join Harry at Andromeda's, which given the history of the family, Harry couldn't really blame him for that.

He looked a little uncomfortable, but when he spotted Harry and Teddy, he smiled slightly. Harry understood, as when he looked down at his godson, it was to find him sporting black hair and emerald eyes. He could easily be Harry's son.

"I remember you said he was a metamorphmagus," Draco said when they were within speaking range. "It's different, to see it in person."

Harry nodded. "Normally, he keeps his hair—"

"Turquoise, I know," Draco replied, his eyes alight with amusement as he teased Harry. "You talk about him so much, I feel like I already know him."

Draco crouched down in front of Teddy.

"Hi, Edward," he greeted, holding out his hand. "I'm Draco."

"Hi," Teddy replied shyly, shaking Draco's hand tentatively. "How do you know my real name? Nobody calls me Edward, 'cept Grandma, when I'm in trouble."

Draco smiled. "You're my little cousin. My mum is your grandma's sister."

"Oh," Teddy said, looking thoughtful. "Are you gonna see the animals with us?"

"If you don't mind me coming along?"

"No! We're gonna see ephants and zebras and rhinos!" Teddy exclaimed, his excitement breaking through the shyness.

Draco grinned up at Harry. "Ephants, huh?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Ephants."

Draco stood, and Teddy clutched at Harry's hand once more and bounced on the balls of his feet.

Harry smiled down at him and then looked at Draco. "Shall we?"

…

"He looks up to you," Draco said later. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the small park inside the zoo, watching Teddy play happily on the large climbing frame. "It's sweet."

"I only ever want him to be happy," Harry replied, never taking his eyes off Teddy. "He's lost his parent's but he doesn't have to lose anything else. He can have the childhood that I never had the chance of."

"I always wondered if that was true, when we were in school. If you really were brought up by…" Draco trailed off and Harry glanced at him.

"Muggles?"

"No, that was common knowledge. I was thinking more… you know, shit people."

Harry snorted. "Watch your language, we're in a park. They're not… well, I guess they were to me, but… they were scared. They were scared and they lashed out and I was the easiest target for it, I guess."

"Are you still in contact with them?"

"Not really. My cousin sends Christmas cards," Harry replied with a shrug. "I made my own family, you know? With the Weasleys, and Andromeda and Teddy. It's not quite the same as… but they're still mine."

Draco nodded. Harry thought the conversation was over, but then the blond spoke again.

"I grew up craving my father's approval. I was spoiled, got everything I wanted, except the thing I really wanted, I suppose. My mother doted on me, still does if given the opportunity, but my father… he ignored me most of the time. Unless it was to tell me that I could or should be doing something better. I know it's not the same thing but… I guess, nobody has a perfect upbringing, right?"

Harry thought, for a brief moment, that maybe he'd misunderstood everything about Draco when they'd been in school, but he shook that off pretty quickly. He'd been a shit, and he knew and admitted that he'd been a shit.

Harry hadn't exactly been Prince Charming himself.

"Maybe perfect is overrated. We turned out alright, didn't we? Eventually?"

Draco's lips twitched. "Eventually. I suppose you're not entirely awful."

They shared a look of understanding, just as Teddy ran over to the table. Harry handed him a bottle of water, grinning when the little boy gulped it down.

"Are you having fun, Ted?"

"Uh huh," Teddy replied, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Can we see more of the animals now, Unca Harry?"

"Sure, Ted. What do you want to see next?"

"Birds!"

"Birds," Harry repeated with a nod. "Come on then, the Aviary is this way."

…

Teddy carried a sleeping Teddy into the house, smiling when Andromeda shook her head at him. He carefully laid the tired little boy out on his bed, and then walked to the kitchen where Andromeda was waiting with a freshly brewed teapot.

"Sit," she ordered, before he could make any excuses. "How did it go?"

"It was… good," Harry hedged, as he sat down.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, so it was the best day I've had in months," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at her. "But… what if it's not… he gave no indication as to what he wants. I'm just… I hate going into things blind like this."

"That's love."

Harry spluttered and she chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender. "Relationships aren't something you can plan, Harry. It's not the same as a work mission, or a day out. If only it were that easy, people wouldn't break up so often, would they?"

"I guess."

"And it's okay, to take things slow, to feel them out. Nobody is saying you have to run straight into this. Enough people do that and mess things up, even when it's with their soulmates. The bond isn't a guarantee that everything is going to work, you know? It takes work, and it takes effort, but when you get it right? It's so worth it."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "Teddy liked him. By the time we were going in to see the monkeys, he was holding Draco's hand and chattering away."

"Kids are a good judge of character," Andromeda said softly. "Our Teddy, you know how shy he can be. If he approves… I'd say you've got yourself a keeper, Harry."

"Maybe."

"Just… be open to it, okay?"

Harry nodded. "And laugh?"

Andromeda chuckled. "And laugh."

…

They didn't meet up again between the zoo and their next scheduled coffee shop meeting, and Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that. So many times, he'd picked up a quill to owl Draco but every time, he ended up throwing it down seconds later.

He could face dark wizards without blinking, but make him think about a relationship and he turned into a coward. It was ridiculous.

Kingsley had been on his case more to be seen out and about with Draco, but it didn't incentivise Harry in the slightest. If they did this, he didn't want it to be fake. There were a lot of things he would do for the good of the world, but this wasn't one of those things.

Some things should always be sacred and this was one of those things.

Time dragged until finally, finally, it was time to get ready to meet Draco.

Draco was waiting, as he always was. Harry didn't know how early the man got there to ensure he was always seated with a drink by the time Harry arrived, and the few times he'd asked, Draco hadn't answered.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down, smiling widely. "How're you?"

"I, uh, thought we could… take the coffee to go today?" Draco said in lieu of an answer. "Maybe take a stroll down Diagon Alley or something? I have a few ingredients I need to pick up from Slug and Jiggers."

Harry nodded dumbly. "Uh. Sure. If that's what you want to do?"

Draco nodded and stood.

It was _awkward_.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. Draco was being oddly formal, and their conversation was stifled. He tried asking about Merlin, about his classes, even tried talking about the Ministry. Draco was polite, but he didn't banter with Harry the way he sometimes did at the cafe, and he held himself differently.

Harry only figured out what it was when it was too late.

"How dare you show your face, Death Eater scum!"

The words were spat with a surprising amount of vitriol, and Draco was shoved. Harry's fast reflexes kept him upright, but when he opened his mouth to reply to the douche with the big mouth, Draco's elbow dug into his side painfully.

"Leave it alone," Draco hissed. "Let's just go."

It was only then, that Harry realised that Draco had been carrying himself like he expected to be attacked.

"You shouldn't just… put up with that," Harry said quietly, when the two of them were away from the man.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco snapped. He was flushed with anger or embarrassment, or both Harry couldn't be sure. "If I get into a fight with one of them, I'm going straight to Azkaban, Potter. You might wax poetic about me having paid for my crimes, but I'll always be judged first by the mark on my arm."

Harry couldn't even argue because he knew that Draco spoke the truth. It was still fresh in people's minds, the losses and the fear and the panic. Harry felt a dawning sense of understanding, when he realised that Draco only ever seemed comfortable when they were in the muggle world.

Harry sighed. "Just… get your ingredients and we'll go and get lunch or something, 'kay?"

Draco stared at him for a long moment and then nodded once. Harry waited outside of the apothecary and then, once Draco had when he needed, led the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco looked at him questioningly, clearly wondering if Harry planned to eat there, but Harry just led them through the bar and out, back into Muggle London.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever is fine," Draco said quietly. His shoulders were slumping slightly, and Harry wasn't a fan. He reached out and snagged Draco's hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"Ignore the bigots," he murmured. "They're not worth the frown lines."

Draco looked at him for a long moment and then he snorted and squeezed Harry's hand back. "Bold of you to assume I'd look anything less than charming with frown lines."

"Right," Harry agreed. "My mistake."

…

"You've been seen out in Wizarding London a few times this month," Kingsley said, approval clear.

"I'm not doing it because of the motion," Harry replied, setting his reports down on Kingsley's desk. "If that's a happy side effect, then I won't be mad, but I'm not… faking anything."

Kingsley's smile only widened. "I didn't think you were, Harry. I know you, and I know that you never would have introduced him to Teddy if you weren't serious. The trip to the Aquarium looked fun when I saw it in the Prophet."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "It was great—until Teddy decided he wanted a pet stingray and Draco did nothing but encourage him. He's a shit."

"Uh huh. There was one picture, I'm sure you saw it, of Teddy carrying a very realistic sized stingray plush."

"Draco bought it for him. Nobody can stand against the Teddy-pout for longer than five seconds. If we could weaponise it, I'd be able to retire because the criminals would have no chance."

Kingsley snorted. "You seem happier."

Harry shrugged but nodded. "I guess I am."

…

"You're a stubborn shit, Draco Malfoy."

"Just because I say I win—"

Harry gestured to the playing cards laid out on the table and shook his head. "I clearly win. The hand is _right there." _

"I was playing by Wizarding rules," Draco replied, sniffing. "It's not my fault that you're playing by different rules, is it?"

Harry leant back in his chair. "You do know that just because I was brought up in the muggle world, I've been a functioning member of the wizarding world for quite a long time, right?"

Draco snorted. "Bold of you to think you're functioning."

"You're still buying dinner," Harry shrugged. "Them's the rules that I'm playing by."

"Then I get to pick the place, and I want sushi."

Harry grimaced. Draco knew he didn't like sushi, and the gleam in Draco's eyes told Harry that he'd just fell right into his trap.

"You're a pain in the ass," Harry muttered. "Fine, I'll buy, but we're getting pizza. With ham and pineapple."

"Heathen. Meat feast."

"Pineapple."

"You don't put fruit on a pizza, Harry. It's not natural!"

In the end, Harry got his pizza. With Pineapple. And then they walked three doors down so Draco could get sushi.

Harry still ended up paying for both.

…

Harry smiled.

Madam Linshill looked up and met his gaze, her lip curling into a sneer. He stared back, never giving an inch until finally she looked away from him.

They'd done it. The motion was officially removed, and it wouldn't be allowed reintroduction after the formal vote.

Harry glanced around the room and met Kingsley's eyes. He nodded and smiled.

Harry was so glad to just be done with it. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Linshill and likeminded people wouldn't keep trying to undermine the system, but this was a victory and Harry wanted to celebrate it.

And there was only one person he wanted to celebrate it with.

…

"You don't have to keep pretending," Draco muttered sullenly, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry frowned. "What… what are you talking about?"

"The motion, it's been officially declined. We can stop… all of this now, we can go back to—"

"I'm in love with you, arsehole!" Harry exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer. "And if you want to go back to just bi-monthly meeting then that's fine, but don't put this on me like the last few months have been fake because they hav—"

Lips crashed against his, and only Draco's arm snaking around his waist stopped Harry from toppling over backwards.

Draco pulled back, just a little, enough to soften the kiss. He turned his head to a better angle. Harry's attention was pulled between the lips on his, the tongue sweeping questioningly across them, asking for permission, and the thumb that was stroking at his hip.

When Draco pulled back, his cheeks were tinted a pretty pink, and Harry couldn't stop himself from cupping the soft skin of his cheek with calloused fingers.

"You love me?" Draco murmured, bewilderment and wonder evident in both his tone and on his face.

"I love you," Harry confirmed. "It just took me a while to figure it out."

"I, uh—"

"I don't need the words," Harry assured him quietly. And he didn't. He could see it in Draco's eyes, could feel it in the gentleness of his touch on Harry's hip.

"I love you too," Draco managed to spit out, his cheeks flushing even darker. "I do. I, uh, I probably won't say it much but… don't ever doubt it, okay?"

"Hey, didn't you say I wasn't allowed a crisis until next year?" Harry teased. He leant forward and nudged Draco's nose with his own playfully, before he pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips.

"Dinner?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I… that sounds great."

…

"The birds are singing," Draco complained, burying his face into the champagne coloured sheets. "They never stop. Harry, make them stop."

"You remember you're a wizard, right?" Harry asked, straightening his collar. "You could just, you know, cast a silencing charm on the window."

"You remember the disaster with the silencing charms and the alarm clock," Draco whined. "That's not a good plan, think of a better one!"

"You could always get your lazy arse out of bed. You've got work in two hours."

"Which means I could sleep for at least another hour, if the birds would just… hush."

"You're really not a morning person, are you?"

"Eleven months in and you're just figuring this out now?" Draco asked, lifting his head to glare at Harry. "Really?"

Harry knelt on the bed and bent over Draco. He pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips. "Twelve months. Happy anniversary, babe."

* * *

**Written for; **

Auction - "I'm in love with you, arsehole!"

Showtime - 4. Harry Potter

Attic - 9. "Laugh often, long and hard. Laugh until you're gasping for breath."

Lodes - 1. Someone stubborn.

Basement - Steve Rogers - "You can't justify murder by masking it with a cause."

Film Festival - 10. Playing cards

Days of the Year - 28. Zoo Lover's Day - A fic containing a zoo animal

Spring - 26. "The birds are singing. They never stop. [Name], make them stop."

Colour - 9. Champagne

Elemental - Taurus - HarryDraco

Amanda - Character 2. Carl Grimes - Child looking up to someone.

Hufflepuff - 13. Understanding

Easter, Face Painting - Superhero; 6. Captain America - "Watch your language." / Animal; 9. Bee - Misunderstood

365\. 177. Shackle

1000\. 887. Potter


End file.
